My cinderella story
by Ice Princess Mishia
Summary: My name's Sakura, Saku for my friends, I'm alone in this world exept for my bff Hinata, I though my life would stay the same ...but Some guy came, I made new friends and this little Cinderella gets somthing she never thought possible... SasuSaku READ!
1. How it starts

***NOTE! READ PEOPLE READ! Hi ummm since I wrote this a long time ago, and honestly I didn't write very well in my opinion I decided to re-write every fic and finish starting with this one. Hopee you enjoy once more and I can organize my ideas more efficiently. **

**LOVE, Mishia-chan ^-^***

**Hi I'm Mishia Hikaru, and well this fic is dedicated to my long lost twin sister, pinkprincess0210. Hey sis this is for you hope you like it and do enjoy this fic everyone. Love ya sis!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song that maybe I'll use.(I so wish I did!)**

Hi my name is Sakura Haruno, I lived with my dad since I was little, he always took care of me and teach me that you have to live everyday at its fullest, he wasn't just my dad… he was my best friend, so when he died I was left all alone in my house. I started working at 12 for strong reasons and moved out of my old home, and kept studying, Now I'm in high school, it's my senior year, and I'm planning on going to college.

"**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought no, he wouldn't even open up the door, he…**" "Hello?"

"Hi Saki, What's up?" Ah , Hinata one of my best friend since diapers, she was really interesting. You might wonder. Why interesting? Well you see with me she was totally care free and hyper happy go lucky attitude and a bad ass when needed but when guys are around or more specificly if she is interested in a guy she turns to this shy totally opposite of what she is, and blushes like crazy.

"Nothing much, How are you doing?"I replied

"Yeah well that's the thing ummm, remember how I said that my dad would've found out that I was at that gig last night and not in my room grounded like I was suppose to?" one of my jobs, rocking at a café at night with a few friends

"Yeah, let me guess he found out?" Her dad is not that understanding, sometimes it looks like he hates her with all his being.

"yeah he did and well he… he kicked me out and I have no place to go so if you could.."

"Hina you don't even have to ask, come over here you dork" I laughed trying to make the matter funny because even if she doesn't show it I knew it hut her.

"already beat you to it" she giggled and I heard a knock on the door

I went down the stairs and to the door to receive my guess and I can even say my sister. I opened the door and smiled, she hugged me and after we did girl stuff (we r not girly! We are rocker skater chicks k?we just like to take girly traditions and twist them to our liking XD)

"Tomorrows the first day of senior year. How you feel?" Hinata said while eating cheese popcorn (yum! My favorite!^-^)

"I don't know, how about you?" I really didn't see anything special about it.

"I think is going to bring new experiences and a lot of entertainment" Hina said and then I hit her with my pillow.

"You dork!"

"What? I was just saying" and then it started the pillow war. thank God, I know this will never change

"Mom I'm home!"

"Oh hi Sasu-chan how was your day?" my mom said, she has long raven hair and is the best mother alive I love her (even if I sound like a 5 year old that's what I think so deal with it) even though I don't say it much, besides that she is the only woman I have in my life… ever

"Hi mom, it was okay" and I went to my room. So my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I live with my mom, my idiotic brother and my dobe of a friend, my dad died a long time ago I was twelve I think, I'm in high school, and unfortunately I'm rich, yes is a bad thing. I live for music and dancing but hell, does it have to attract so much attention, and my looks don't help either.

"TEME YOU'RE BACK! SO YOU READY FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW!" that's Naruto my idiotic knuckleheaded dobe of a friend, he's blond, electric blue eyes, and has an unhealthy obsession with ramen… did I mention his obsessed with the color orange?

"Do you have to be so loud?" His a loud mouth too

"jeje sorry, hey so are you?" he said exited

"am I what?"I raise a brow

"you know ready to go to school? You said you've been off and that you forgot why you liked dancing and music and stuff that's why we're going back to our old school" he was almost jumping

"Oh, that, yeah, but why are you so happy about school anyway?"

"dude cause I'm going to find myself a girl and I know this is my year, BELIVE IT!" he did that good guy pose that freaks me out

"ok… NOW GET OUT!" really I don't remember why I became friends with him, and it's still a mystery that I won't remember soon. Even though I don't want anything to change and I know it won't.

**Time skiping to tomorrow(a.k.a. First day of school)**

"**arrrrrrrrrggggg why do alarm clocks have to be so loud!" **She threw the clock against the wall and went back to sleep, but the aroma of pancakes woke her up, she quickly brushed her teeth, took a quick shower, and wore the first thing her hand found and went down stairs. Not really noticing she was half way through dressing up

"Morning Saku" Hinata said while holding her laughter

"yeah yeah yeah morning, now give me some chocolate chip pancakes snowy" Sakura looks like a little kid is probably what HInata was thinking but really can you blame me! They're chocolate chip pancakes.

"here you go, oh and Saku after you finish you might want to go and put the rest of your clothes on cause we're going to be late otherwise"

"All done! Be right back" I speeded upstairs

"How the heck does she eat so fast?" Hinata muttered to herself

**At school 7:35 am**

"Hina I don't know why you said it was getting late theirs barely anyone here" and it was true most part of the students arrived at 8:00 sharp or after

"I just wanted to see the school empty for once" she looked around

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo…. Its gonna be a while before we go to class so want to go to the.."

"Music room?"She understands me so well T-T

"Yes, so are we going?"

"sure, we can practice that new song we wrote"

"THANK YOU! Race ya there" and so they took off to the music room once they entered they stopped in their track

"Upppsss… did we interrupt something?"

**At school 7:00 am**

"Why did we have to come so damn early?"

"to avoid the zombies, later on it could have been annoying, really annoying" Sasuke said

"OH! So I guess school hasn't change at all" Naruto said while looking around

"Hn"

"Hey I'm getting bored"

"Let's go to the music room I think it's still the same, no one ever goes in there"

"ALRIGHT! TO THE MUSIC ROOM!" Naruto ran off superman style

"**Why is he my best friend again?" **He shook his head and kept walking to the music room, they got kinda lost, and it's been what? 3 years since the last went to this school, but after 20 minutes, yes Sasuke counted, they finally reached the music room

"WOW! It hasn't changed a thing" Naruto said exited as ever

"What are you waiting for an invitation?" Sasuke was already on stage

"ok so you play guitar and I play piano or…"

"I'll play piano"

"Fine, have it your way"

Sasuke started playing the piano

**In this fare well **

**Their's no blood**

**Their's no alibi**

**Cause I've drawn regret **

**from the truth**

**of a thousand lies**

**so let mercy come **

**and wash away**

**What, I've BAM!**

Sasuke and Naruto jumped from their place, well Naruto actually fell of the stage, Sasuke looked at the way the noise came and saw two girls one with hair like his and the other that caught his attention had pink hair. Why does that ring a bell?

"Uppppsss… did we interrupt something?" The pink haired one said

"No, not really, you just scared the dobe to death, now that I think about it that's a good thing. So thanks"

"TEME YOUR SUCH AND ARROGANT PIECE OF….hi" he had heart in his eyes looking at hinata"**wow that girl is really pretty with her raven hair and pearly eyes, I think I fell in love"**

"Hi…. I think?"Sakura said

"hi…umm, could you stop staring?" Hinata said blushing

"Oh um yeah sure" He was in la la land before she spoke to him

"So who are you two?" Sasuke asked

"Is of common courtesy to give your own name before asking" Sakura said

"**she doesn't know who I am? Well that's new**" he smirked " Sasuke, and that's Naruto, now if you could give me your name"

"I could but I won't"

"Why is that?"

"Because I can tell you're the type of guy that has a stick up his hguydgueycafwfr" Hinata coverd her mouth

"You promised not to get in trouble until next month" she took back her hand and Sakura glared

"I promise a lot of things, but I'll keep that one, I can't afford detention" Sakura fixed her shirt and Naruto somehow managed to get in front of Hinata

"So what's your name?" Hinata blushed

"**why the hell am I blushing?"** "Im..ah…Im Hinata she's Sakura"

"**Sakura? Why does that ring a bell?" **"Why did you two come here?" Sasuke asked

"Why do you come to a music room? I think it's pretty obvious" she smirked

"You two play?" Naruto said amazed

"Yes" As Hinata said that the bell rang

"Ok so I'm gone coming Hina?"

"Yeah, later Naruto, Sasuke" and they left

"I think I'm gonna like it here" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face

"I'll say" Naruto said looking where the girl of he's dreams had left, and they headed to their home room.

**In the classroom (1****st**** period)**

"So class, I don't see any new faces so let's just do nothing, and when I say nothing I mean Sakura Hinata don't do anything wrong"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" they both said

"Ok so since those two aren't doing anything illegal, Let me start reading…" the door opened

"Umm is this Kakashi's class?"

"Hina …I kinda know that voice" Sakura whispered to Hinata that was sitting in the desk in front of her

"Yeah me too" Just then they saw a blond blob and a raven chicken ass head

"Yes and you must be the two new students so if you please would be so kind to state your names and take a sit….umm well the only sits left are besides Sakura and Hinata "

"who wouldn't want to sit with them" one boy said With a love struck face

"Can we jump the introductions?" Naruto asked

"Sure, try and handle your partners" Kakashi waved them away and sat to read his beloved porn

"I think I can handle" Sasuke whispered to himself and went to the seat next to Sakura

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata blushed, Sakura raised an eyebrow. Hinata. Blushing.

"_this is intereting"_

"I um…I h-hi naruto"

"Dang you like him" Sakura spoke to her self

"the dobe?" Sasuke added in disbelieve

"Aperently" Sakura looked at Sasuke for a second " Why am I telling you this?"

"maybe you like me?" Sasuke shrugged with a slight smirk on his face

"As if" She kept drawing

"You draw?" Sasuke asked Sakura

"Yes, among other things" she kept drawing not even sparing him a glance

"Who is she? I can tell the one with long hair is you but who's the other one?"

"I … can't tell you" she stopped drawing and put away her sketch book _**"**_**for starters I don't even know"**

"Why?"

"For one, I have trust issues, especially with … guys" the bell rang and she went out the class room

"**Shes really interesting****?****"** Sasuke took off after her

**A little earlier when Sasuke and Sakura were talking**

"So Hinata-chan have you always lived here?"

"ye..yeah, but I was home schooled" she kept writing

"Oh! And what instruments do you play?"Naruto was really curious

"I think that's getting in too deep so let's just stop there" she kept writing without looking at him

"Why? I want to know you better so I have to ask" he smiled

"I-I just met you, besides you have to earn my trust"

"How can I do that?"

"You can start by trusting me first" she closes her note book and looked at him in the eyes

"Um well… if I tell you, would you promise not to take pity on me"

"OK… I promise"

"I've been alone all my life…. My parents died when I was 4, a year later I met Sasuke and well, he took me in" he looked down waiting for her to say sorry and pity him, but it never came, he looked at her.

"If you're waiting for a sorry you're not getting it"

"UH! WHAT?" Naruto was wide eyes

"Sorry doesn't do anything to make it better so why say it" the bell rang , she took her bag and went for the door after Sasuke

"Hinata wait! Do you trust me?"

"Maybe" She smiled at him and he stood frozen in that very spot

" She's so cute" He said with a goofy grin on his face

**So my people what do you think about it, is it good, bad? Should I continue? Please review and Inspire me a little ^-^ Sayonara!**


	2. You're who!

**Hey people! Thanks for your awesome reviews really thanks I'm honored. And I hope You'll enjoy this chapter, So later and enjoy the chapy! ^-^ And Pink-hime Thank you so much! You're the best sis!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs I may use **

"Kay Hina, see ya later" Sakura waved to her friend

"It really sucks that we don't have free period together" Hinata fake pouted

"Yeah well, life is suck-ish" She laugh and waved to Hina and went to the art room another place where people did not go since they knew Sakura and Hinata hang there

"**I can swear someone's following me**" Sakura did a turn to the art room and stayed there leaning on the wall

"**Free period, no Naruto and I …don't really know where to go"** he saw pink on the hall way on his right "**Sakura?**"

He went right and followed Sakura, suddenly she slowed for a second and then made a turn, that's weird, he took the turn she did

"Are you stalking me now?" Sakura was leaning on the wall smirking, he almost jumped…almost

"You wish, I didn't have anything to do and I happen to see you" he lamely explained

"Mphm yeah right, so you coming?" She continued walking

"Sure?" He followed her to a room full of paintings and art stuff, Hey his good at dancing and Music not painting, they went to a corner there were like 11 paintings

"Whose are these?" Sasuke asked

"Those 6 are Hinata's and this 5 are mine, I like to take time on my work" She took out an unfinished drawing, It was a girl and a boy and they had their backs to each other the girl had white wings and the boy had black wings

"Wow that's … you really have a talent there" Sasuke was surprise, there was so much detail and it was like a picture

"I'm not that good, art is Hinata's talent not mine" she said while continuing with her work

"And what are your talents, I know you play and sing" he smirked at her reaction

"How would you know that?"

"I took some classes with Hinata and well, I put 2 and 2 together" he shrugged

"Oh, well Aren't you a smart one" she did a few things "Done" she secured it so it wouldn't fall "Oh and by the way…" she walked to the door "Another talent is dancing, figure out what I'm best at" and with that she left. He smiled.

"**I thought I only smiled to my mom… she's different, she makes me feel weird…but…I like it"** he sigh "I'm so weird" he went to his next class

**During Hinata's class**

"I hear what you're not saying, it's driving me crazy, I w-…"

"You have a pretty voice Hinata-chan" She looked up to see Naruto smiling

"Me" she blushed a bit "You take this class?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?" he smiled

"Right!" She looked away nervously

"Ummmm, Hinata?"

"Yeah…what is it?" "**When did I become so shy?**" Hinata thought (*Sakura appears with some glasses on* A fun fact about Hinata is that she doesn't know this happens when she like someone, she's oblivious to the blush, stuttering and the shyness *Sakura disappears*)

"Would you go out with me?" he gave a flirty smirk

Hinata twitched in anger" How can I we just met?"

"umm well…" Naruto was really scared and nervous

"Miss Hinata will you please take your seat" the teacher said to her she obeyed

"Why not?" he raised an eye brow, It's the first time a girl has said no to him

"First I don't know you much and second…" she looked at him up and down

"What?" Naruto looked at her curiously

"I can tell you're a player a mile away" she looked at the board to continue taking notes

"Really? Will you believe me if I tell you that I'm not being a player with you?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw he wasn't lying she smiled

"I'd have trouble believing that…considering that flirty smirk you just gave me" she said, her cheeks a bit pink and closing her note book and putting it in her bag

"It's a force of habit…truth is, I've never met a girl like you" he said truthfully, Hinata snapped out of her shy matter and nodded at him

" Well, I guess that makes us lab partners…unless you want to be with one of your fan girls" Hinata said teasingly

"What fan girls?" He asked with a big question mark on his head

"The one that was form ten minutes ago" she pointed to the girls in the front corner

"Where was I when that happen?" Naruto a bit scared of how fast girls work

"I think you were staring at me" she smiles slightly and left the classroom leaving a heavy blushing Naruto open to be raped by rabid fan girls

"WAIT FOR ME HINATA-CHAN!"He ran to his possibly only salvation with the fan girls right behind him

**Time skipping to lunch**

"I would never let you fall, I'll stay with you forever?, no Stand up sounds better…" Sakura spoke to herself on her way to lunch, erasing and scribbling down in her note book.

"You know it's not normal to talk to yourself people might think you're a weirdo, not that you're not" She knew that voice and it's been annoying her since she met him

"I prefer the term exotic or unique" she smirked, still writing on her notebook

"Both of those terms fit you" Sasuke smirked right back, touching a strand on her hair

"Ja Funny" She looked at him while putting her notebook away, laughing a bit.

"Hey Saku, I see you have company" Hinata said

"Yes, he's gotten attached to me" Sakura replied sarcastically

"Well get him un attached we have somewhere to be" Hinata reminded her

"Where?" Sasuke asked looking from Hinata to Sakura

"No where at all" they said in unison entered the cafeteria and every stinking girl stared at the door where the quartet stood

"Why is everybody staring at you two?" Naruto whispered

"Not us YOU" they said in unison

"I suggest we run" Sasuke said grabbing Sakura who grabbed Hinata who grabbed Naruto out of there before they could get killed, once they were a fair distance away they stopped to catch their breaths

"What's…. Going….on" Sakura said between breaths

"This always happens with ya, really, sure you are attractive to girls but dammit do they have to chase us?" Naruto said moving his arms around to express his feelings clearly

"Why does this always happen?" Hinata raised a brow

"There's something you're not telling us" Sakura said

"There's nothing" Sasuke reassured glaring holes at naruto

"OH MY GOD SASUKE UCHIHA, THE UCHIHA IS IN THE SAME SCHOOL!" there were a lot of screams from crazed fangirls

Both girls raise a brow at them "You really don't know who we are? Do you?" Sasuke said

"Should we?" Sakura said, Naruto was about to reply but…

"OH MY GOD NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE, I CAN'T BELIVE IT!" more fan girly comments were mentioned

"Ok so… since you don't know and I guess you don't even care… Sasuke you tell'em" Naruto pushed Sasuke forward

"You're real brave dobe; anyway, I'm a singer and a dancer I'm…."

"The singer of the year, youngest teen idol, bla blabla bla… I think you made your point teme"

"You're who?" they screamed but both teens clasp a hand over their mouth so no one would hear

"Ok, please don't go fan girly on me now HinaOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Don't ever compare me to them got it!" She glared at him all sign of shyness gone, and Naruto who was in agony mumbling sorry at Hinata over and over again

"He just asked I mean…It could happen but owwwwww Sakura!"he took his hand back "Why was that for?"

"For assuming I was a fan girl" she crossed her arms

"I was going to say you're different but you beat me before I could finish" he glared

"Whatever see ya" she waved once back facing them

"Where are you going school isn't over yet?" Naruto asked

"We're excused for the day… we have things to do" Hinata said but continue walking, and then they were out of sight, then Sasuke went the same way they did

"Where are you going teme?"

"I don't know you but I'm following them, you coming?"

"You bet your ass I will" He ran behind his best friend and to follow them they go! (That sounded kinda stupid didn't it?)

"Ok let's just do one more just in case, kay" The other 3 girls nodded

"OK 1, 2, 1, 2 ,3, 4"

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
Just feels so good!

And the song ended

"So you really are stalking me, the little rock star doesn't have another hobby?" Sakura said, the other three girls looked at the door and Sasuke and Naruto were standing there

"Not really, as for my hobbies maybe I do got them or I don't" he shrugged

"Your friends with chicken butt ?" A bun hair girl said

"JAJAJAJAJA CHIKENBUTT THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" Naruto rolled on the floor in laughter

"Is he always this loud?" a blond girl with long hair said

"Unfortunately" Hina, Saku and Sasuke said in Unison

"but who are you to talk Ino" Sakura put her guitar down "What are you really doing here Sasuke?"

"Well we were bo.." Naruto didn't finish

"Don't think for a fucking minute I don't know how the hell you're like, you think because your damn rich that you can get whatever the hell you want , well guess what! I'm not for fucking sale and I don't want anything to do with you" Sakura stormed out of the Band room

"Umm" Sasuke was shocked "What exactly did I do?"

"She's been threw a lot" Hinata said "It's nothing personal"

"And you are?" Sasuke asked to the unfamiliar girls in the room

"I'm Tenten and she's Ino" They both waved

"Ino? Where have I heard that before?" Naruto did a thinking pose

"Well, do you know where Sakura might have run off to?" Sasuke asked

"Why would we tell you?" Tenten stated simply

"Because I promise I won't hurt her or else you can kill me" Sasuke said plainly

"I like that deal" Ino said

"Ok I got your word for it, She's…" She wrote something on a piece of paper "Here" she gave it to Sasuke

"This is….?"

"Her address when you get there you go to the back yard and there is a room there, in the plant that's on your right is the key to it, oh and you might want to be careful" Hinata said

"Yeah, really careful, she might stab you" the last part Ino said in a whisper

" thanks" And Sasuke ran off leaving Naruto with the girls

"I hope he does do anything stupid" Tenten sigh

"Why did Sakura react like that? What happen to her?" Naruto asked

"She was used… a guy got her hopes up in a lot of ways…..in the end he was just trying to win a bet" Ino said anger on her voice

"And he….he…"

"He what Hinata-chan" Naruto looked at Hinata who was struggling with her words.

"Well… she should tell you herself when she feels like it" Ino said

**Please! R&R ^-^ **

**Hope you liked it until next time!**

**Ja'ne **


	3. Why Should I trust you?

**Hi everyone, sorry i haven't been updating ... or writing. I've had a hard time in my life, but I know you don't want me to go on about how I'm such a dork that I stopped writting because of the things that have been going on in my life. Well here you go, the next chap. Enjoy ^-^ (this kinda still applies =P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs I may use**

Chapter 3: Why should I trust you?

"_Ok I'm here, the key is on my right"_ He took the key, and opened the door " Sakura?"

He looked around but it didn't seem like anyone was there, so he went inside, he kept walking until he came across a room that got his attention.

"Recording_ room?" _he looked through the crystal window to see drums a couple of guitars and one microphone

"Did you lose something?"

Sasuke jumped in his place " I-I was looking for you"

"Well you found me, what do you want?" She said in a cold voice

"Well for starters, why did you say those things?" Sasuke said

"About that, I'm sorry... I have trust issues and when I knew about you being well you…it kinda made it worst" Sakura said as she sat on a couch that was there

"I can tell that much" he rolls his eyes" I want to know why? I mean if you want to tell me" he sat next to her

"Why should I trust you?" Sakura looks at him straight in the eyes

"Because I'm different, and I promise I won't hurt you" He said with a serious face

Sakura stared at him as if waiting for him to say it was a joke, because right now she couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or a lie "why do you care? It's not any of your concern or in your best interest you have nothing to gain from it" she crossed her arms

"Truth to be told I don't know why I'm here either, I don't know what caught my attention, and I really don't know why I'm making such an effort to gain your trust…it's never happened to me "

"Since you put it that way and I see no sigh of lying, fine…what do you want to know?"

"Why did you say those things would be a great start" he replied "And please don't leave it at I have trust issues it annoys me" Sakura laughed at that

"Fine, well I had a bad experience dealing with people like you…no offence"

"People like me? You mean handsome awesome and understanding" Sakura couldn't help but laugh and Sasuke was glad he

"I meant rich people Sasuke, people who have everything and think they deserve everything with out working for it"

"Im not a fan of being rich myself" Sakura stared at him

"why?"

"Hey we're talking about you not me" He looked away

" Oh right, well...It's not you it's just I had a bad experience with a guy and …it makes it hard now to be open with people "

"What exactly happened?"

"This guy, I met him at the cafe I work at night, he said that we were awesome and that he could help us get a record...and I really didn't believe him, but I like that he believed we could" she looked down " We started hanging out at the band room, we played he listened and told us what songs were good to make a demo, but ... I started to like him...after a few weeks we went on a date, right there after we ate , we went to the park, turns out the whole thing was an act, he had a bet with his friends that he could have date me, his friends gave him the money but instead he threw it my way and said that a commoner like me could use it, instead of flirting to get a quick buck, I punched him and well...he didn't take that well"

"What happened?"

"...Days later he broke into my house and ...tried to rape me..:" Sakura clenched her fist, Sasuke hugged her

"Stop... I don't want you to remember that… just forget it" Sakura at first was surprise of how he responded, but soon enough hugged him back

"He Doesn't know where you live right?"

"No, after that I moved obviously"

"Good or else I would have to play hero and stand guard in front of your house" Trying to make her laugh

"You'd like that wouldn't you" Laugh s bit " so why are you not a fan of being rich? that's not what your appearance says"

"I don't know... I just don't"

Sakura sweat dropped "That's a great explanation, you should write a book" she said sarcastically

"Well your sarcasm is back so I'm guessing you're feeling better" Sasuke retorted sakura half smiled

"Hey how'd you know where I live anyway?"Looks at him curiously

"One of your friends told me, I think her name was Tenten"

"Hn, I guess she trusts anyone now"

"I just remembered I left the dobe there"

"How'd did you become friends with him? I can tell that your total opposites"

"Yeah, I don't really know why, I don't remember, right now his just too loud" He said

"Right" Laughs a little

**At the band room**

"It's been long do you think they're ok?" Ino thought out loud

"Everything will be fine, I think" Tenten replied with a bit of doubt in her voice

"Tenten that makes me feel so much better" Ino said sarcastically

"Cut it out you guys, I'm sure Sasuke won't do anything wrong" Hinata reassured

"Yeah! teme is stupid sometimes but I bet this isn't one of those times" Naruto said with a grin

"I hope or I swear I'll make a lake out of his blood" Tenten though evilly

"Have you been watching saw again?"

"No...just one scene" Everyone except Tenten and Naruto rolled their eyes "Come on people one day that will come in handy"

"Yo-you watch that" Naruto said

"Yes why?"

"That's scary, I don't like scary" Tenten and Ino started laughing

" Hey don't make fun of him" Hinata defended "It's ok if he doesn't like that kinda movies"

"Thank you Hina-chan!" hugs her "You're so nice" smiles big

"Dobe leave the poor girl alone"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice and it was Sasuke with Sakura by his side

"Hinata doesn't like close contact, especially from you" Sakura said

Naruto backed away "Sorry, you're not gonna hit me are you?"

"No Naruto, I won't hit you" Hinata said doing her best not to stutter, Naruto sighs in relieve

"So Saku are you ok?" Ino asked

"Yeah pretty much I'm ok" Sakura said

"So how did you meet these pretty boys?" Tenten said while raising an eye brow

" We go to the same school" Hinata replied

" and they got attached to us of all people" Sakura followed her reply "joy" Sarcastically

"Hn, we're not that bad"

"Yeah!" Hinata covers her ears "Sorry Hina-chan"

"Never said you were but are you that insecure sasu-chan?"

"Not one bit pinky" Sakura glared and he smirked in victory

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Ino asked

"Why?" Sasuke asked curious

"Cause we're playing at the cafe and we want you to go" Sakura finished

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Hinata answered

"It's at seven here " gives him a piece of paper with the address

"Ok See you there" Sasuke smirks and leaves

"Later Hina-chan!" Naruto waves and follows Sasuke

**~At night~**

" Well guys, here's what you've been waiting for, give it up for Ink Heart! " (ppl I got nothing, and yeah I know that's a movie)

_Piano starts giving the signal for the rest to follow_

_**la da da da da  
da da da da  
ooh ooh yeah**_

now you told me on a sunday  
that it wasn't gonna work  
i tried to cry myself to sleep  
cause it was supposed to hurt

We sat next to the fire  
as the flame burning out  
i knew what you were thinking  
before you say it aloud

don't say you're sorry  
cause i'm not even breaking  
you're not worth the time that this is taking

i know better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie  
everytime you lie

i woke up the next morning  
with a smile on my face  
and a long list of gentlemen  
happy to take your place  
less trashier much classier  
then who you prove to be

how longs it gonna take before  
you see that shes no me  
oh no

i know better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie

and I'm away  
I will be sleeping till morning breaks  
that's the price you pay  
for your mistake  
Goodbye to dreaming

so don't say you're sorry  
cause i'm not gonna listen

_**i know better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no**_

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie  
ooh  
everytime you lie

don't say you're sorry  


_**everytime you lie **_

_**don't say you're sorry  
oooh**_

the truth is all that i can feel  
everytime you lie 

Everyone cheered, and the curtains closed.

**~back stage~**

" Your not half bad"

"If you can do better than you should try going there" Sakura moved aside to let him pass

"Maybe I will, but I dont want to steal your fans away, well they probably already are my fans" he smirked

"Yeah, cause all you have to do its smirk and you'll have girls wanting to rape you everywhere, when you have talent let me know" She smirked and left

"Wow! teme you got served!" Naruto said laughing at Sasuke

"I guess I did" smirks at her retreading back

**~Weeks later~**

"ok class today's class is about doing some crumping do I have anyone willing to go against miss Haruno?"

"I will" Sasuke raised his hand

" Oh, mister Uchiha, the're has been no one as good as you since you left, except this young lady here, Its gonna be though" The dance teacher said

"I think I can handle her" Smirks at Sakura, who just gave a bored look

"Ok you can start" The teacher put on some hardcore hip hop, and so the dancing started.

Sakura the whole time looked like she was about to hit him hard

"You should be more careful you almost hit me on that last one" Sasuke said as he made a move to get closer to her

"Who says I'm not trying to" Her elbow stopped inches away from his face

"Good job Miss Haruno, I guess you're still the best in this type of dance"

"Oh I can beat him at any dance" Sakura smirked

"Really?" he smirked in amusement

"Really" she reassured him

"Bring it"

**~hours later~**

"Ok that's it you both tied" The teacher said, Sasuke and Sakura gasping for air

"Waow when they say bring it they bring it" Naruto said

"You're telling me" Tenten answered

"Ok class dismissed" Everyone left

"Nice job" Sasuke said

"You're not bad yourself" Sakura replied while picking up some of her stuff

"So would you like to go out ...sometime?" Sasuke said picking his stuff ready to leave

"Like a date?"

"You can call it that"

" Mmmmm nop"

"Why not?"

"I have a lot going on... so I can't, later" leaves

"She's so difficult" smiles to himself and leave the dance studio

~**After school Sakura's side~**

_"I have a stepmother and sisters, which I've been running away from and I think they just found me, I might have to move again" _Sakura said lost in her thought as she didn't nodes she had arrive at her destination, a mansion that was originally her home " Welcome to hell on earth " Rings the door bell

"Oh you must be Sakura...erg, your uglier than I remember" A brown hair teen with matching eyes and a `fantastic` personality (its sarcasm people) " Mother the trash is here"

"Haroki, who are you talking about?" A girl about the same high only with black hair and brown eyes said standing next to her

"_And here I thought they could mature to good people" _Sakura thought as she looked at Haroki and Haraki (original right)

"Go in mother want to see you, you remember were the study is right?" with that both girls left

"In just seconds I remembered why I left" Keeps walking to the study, with a pair of eyes following her

~**In the study~**

"I want to know where your living" Her stepmother said

"I don't think you understand the concept of me moving out to get you and the two witches of the west off my back, I only came cause you call to my school to make me come"

"Yes dear, but if you have forgotten your still under my custody"

"I'm 18 in a few months"

"Until then you're still under my control"

"I'm under no one's control the only one who had control over me was my father, you on the other hand are no one" Turns to leave

"Not even to free your twin sister?" Smiles maliciously, Sakura stops in her tracks

"T-twin? Sister" *looks back at her

"Oh yes, I'm about to marry her with some old rich person, so I can unite the company's"

"I have a sister? You're lying"

"Oh I'm not, Sakumo! could you come in please" A girl exactly like herself only difference was her clothes were worn out and dirty, and her eyes were a bit darker, other than that they we exact twins

"Sakura..." The girl said

"She's coming with me" she grabbed her sister by the arm and walked out of there, her stepmother smirked and took the phone

"Please, send one guard to find out where she lives, thank you" with that she hang up

**Reviews will make me happy and want to keep going to review and for those people who encorage me to keep writing thank you! And I shower you with my gratitute lol Love ya all! review, LIke I've said before this story is for my sister, TheArtOfWritting ^-^=P Mishia Hikaru out**


	4. Lost and afraid

**Hiya! what's up? Well here's the next chap, hope you like it! This chap goes to Ai Aika and AngelCerryBlossom. Thanks for the reviews and for everything. Enjoy!**

**Recap**

_**"I'm under no one's control the only one who had control over me was my father, you on the other hand are no one" Turns to leave**_

_**"Not even to free your twin sister?" Smiles maliciously, Sakura stops in her tracks**_

"_**T-twin? Sister"**_

_**"Oh yes, I'm about to marry her with some old rich person, so I can unite the company's"**_

_**"I have a sister? You're lying" **_

_**"Oh I'm not, Sakumo! could you come in please" A girl exactly like herself only difference was her clothes were worn out and dirty, and her eyes were a bit darker, other than that they we exact twins**_

_**"Sakura..." The girl said**_

_**"She's coming with me" she grabbed her sister by the arm and walked out of there, her stepmother smirked and took the phone**_

_**"Please, send one guard to find out where she lives, thank you" with that she hang up**_

Hinata used her house key and went in right away.

"Wonder what's wrong she sounded so desperate on the phone" Hinata thought, when she finally found Sakura she was in the kitchen and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Saku what's wrong? Your eyes are red, were you crying?" Hinata said while hugging her best friend

"Hinata I have a sister...a twin sister" Hugging her friend tighter sobbing on her arm, Hinata in a bit of a shock.

"That's not possible… I know you since we were very little and you never had a sister you always were an only child" Hinata said confuse by the statement her friend just made

"I don't know, but she's exactly like me, and I'm confused and afraid of what's going to happen?" Hinata really didn't recognize the girl in front of her. The Sakura she knew never cried over things, as hard as thing may seemed she always found a way to make things right, this girl in front of her was crying and her eyes showed that she was lost and afraid.

"Hina I really don't know what to do" her voice a bit broken and insecure.

"Where's your sister?" Sakura led Hinata inside and showed her to her room where on the bed was sitting a girl that for a moment she thought was her best friend

"Wow, she's... just like you" she said eyes wide in shock

"Umm. Hi, I'm Sakumo" the girl said shyly.

"I'm Hinata, Sakura's best friend" Hinata still recovering from the shock

" Sakumo, I really need you to answer me some questions, can you that for me?" Sakura asked, wiping the tears on her face, the girl nodded and felt a bit more comfortable.

"Sakumo can you tell me why I didn't know you existed? Why is it that I didn't know I had a sister until now?" Sakumo looked down

"Well...when, we were born our stepmother took me and left you, she paid the doctors so they'd tell our mother and father I was dead. After our mother died, our stepmother told our father she'd kill me If he didn't marry her, so, our father did, and...Now she uses me as a servant, I wanted to talk to you, but she had me locked up and always kept watch on me so I didn't ever get the chance... until now"

"Why didn't my dad tell me anything?" Sakura tried to reason in her mind.

"Because she warned him that if he did, she would also kill me"

"So what does she want now?" Hinata asked "I know she won't just leave you and your sister alone"

"I don't know what she wants, I walked out with Sakumo before she got to that" Sakura stated

"If we don't know what she wants we have to go back and find out" Sakumo said

"No, Sakumo you're not going back there. I'll go and talk with her, and you'll stay here with Hinata, by the way she lives her too"

"But Sakura you can't go alone" Hinata told her friend worried evident in her eyes

"I will, I'll be ok, don't worry" she smiled and left the room.

**Sasuke's side**

"I wonder what Sakura's doing?" Sasuke thought "Argg! Get out of my head!" Sasuke messed up his hair

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Mikoto asked with a smile "who do you want out of your head"

Sasuke's cheeks colored "No one mom"

"That's not what your face tells me" laughs and touches his nose with one finger, Sasuke sigh

"It's a girl... a very annoying girl" Sasuke said while looking out his window

"Oh! Who is this lucky girl?" Mikoto urged her son to tell her.

"Mom, I don't like her"

"But you're all red face" Mikoto slightly pouted at her son

"I don't like her"

"Just tell me who the girl is Sasu-chan"

"Mom"

"Sasuke!" When his mother called him by his name, it was time to talk

"Well her name is**DO YOU FEEL LIKE GOING ON, WHEN YOU PUSH HER AROUND, DO YOU FEEL BETTER NOW AS SHE FALLS TO THE...!**_ I've never been so glad that Naruto calls" _Sasuke thought picking up the phone " What is it Naruto?"

"Teme I need you in my room... now" And Naruto hung up

"Well mom, I'll talk to you later, love you" He pecked her mother's head and he left the his room, Mikoto smiled while shaking her head

"Oh Sasuke"

"You called me... to give you a ride, dude you can drive on your own!" Sasuke said

"But I want you to drive me, I'll feel lonely if you don't"

"Naruto I'm not eating ramen again"

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO, I JUST WANT YOU TO DRIVE ME THERE!"

"Fine, get in the damn car" Naruto ran to the car " why am I his friend again?" Sasuke thought while going down the stairs

**Mansion, Sakura's side**

"So you just want me and Sakumo to go to your fancy get-together's to appear as a family?"

"Yes, after all, I do not want people want people to start making rumors about me disowning my dead husbands daughters do I?"

"But you did do that" Sakura tried holding her temper and her sarcasm.

"If you want your sister's wedding called off, you will not say a word, and will agree to attend to everything I tell you to and make a good impression" Her step mother said, she clenched her fist.

"Deal, but you have to sign a paper saying that you won't do anything to us and that you will not go back on your word" Sakura takes out a paper "here sign, there are no loop holes so don't even bother" the woman looked at the paper

"Smart girl"

"Always have been" She said in a blank tone, and her stepmother signed her name Kikio Tsuyuno

"Anything else my dearest" Kikio said in a sweet fake tone

"Yeah, don't act like you care, makes me sick" Sakura took the papers and left

**Sasuke's side**

"I can't believe Naruto just wanted me to leave him there to eat away his thoughts about Hinata, I've never seen him like that... ever, his really serious this time" he chuckled at his thoughts " Even though, even I'm getting curious, Sakura is so different from the rest of girls I've met, I think I might fall in ...!" Hits the brakes suddenly

**Sakura's side**

" I have a twin sister, I have to go back to the life I tried to run away from, and probably I'll have to move with Sakumo " She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't nodes the car that was heading right towards her until it stopped inches away from her.

"Sakura what's wrong with you? I could've killed you?" Sasuke was angry and worried, what if it hadn't been him and Sakura would've actually got hit, but all that anger died when Sakura looked up. Her eyes were blank her expression emotionless. "Sakura are you ok?" Just then Sakura fell to the ground "Sakura!" he got off of his car and did the first thing that came into his head, she got her in the car and drove back to his house.

**At the Uchiha mansion**

Sasuke was staring at the girl on his bed, with a lot of questions on his mind. First he wanted to know why was Sakura on this part of Konoha, on this districts only lived people who could afford a mansion, and if he remembers correctly, she hated rich people and she couldn't live here. So what was she doing there? What happened to her? Why was she in that state when he found her? All those questions and more added up on his head. He just didn't get this girl.

"But I want to" he thought, just then Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and sat up

"Where...where the hell am I?" She said looking around until her eyes landed on a certain Uchiha.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke had a barely noticeable smile of relief.

"Sasuke what am I doing here? Is this your room?" She slapped her self mentally for the stupid question; there was a picture of Naruto and him right next to her, and the room was pretty dark.

"That doesn't really matter, Are you ok? Why were you like that?"

"Like what?" She said with no emotion at all, not being able to fake any feeling

"You were lost and your eyes they looked empty and you just... weren't you"

"It just hasn't been easy for me" She stood up and went for the door. Sasuke grabbed her by the arm.

"Sakura I'll drive you. It's late and your house is far from here"

"You live in the rich department?" It downed on her, she gave a dry laugh "So you must know her"

"Know who?" Sasuke asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"No one special, just get me home please" She truly looked like she just wanted to get to her house.

"Fine but you better answer some questions"

"Sure, if you're reasonable. Fire away" and they went out on his car to take Sakura to her home

On the way Sasuke asked a lot of things, and started to understand why Sakura is... well how she is. Her mother died, some person took her twin sister away, forced her father to marriage and if it were not enough took everything her father left her for themselves. He asked for the person who did all that was but she didn't want to tell him. She said that she didn't trust him fully to tell him, something about not knowing him enough and him doing something stupid, but Sasuke understood and left it alone. She would tell him when she wanted to. Soon after they were finished talking they arrived at her house.

"Thanks Sasuke, for bringing me home" looking at her lap

"No problem, and Sakura, whatever you need just call ok?"

"Thanks" Sakura half smiled

"You don't have to..." he couldn't finish that sentence because Sakura's lips shut him up, but as soon as it came in ended

"Thanks Sasuke" and she ran off to her house, leaving a frozen Sasuke in the car.

**Well my sweet people, readers, mommy's, and all the weird friends that read my story, this, is the chapter, hope you like it, and I promise, more SasuSaku action on the next chap. If you're weird... like me! You would know I want a box on Chips Ahoy! If you're normal leave a review! Me loves reviews =D lol, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it. Sayonara! ^-^=P**

**Mishia-chan note!: Hi I am really sorry about not writing anything, I started in college I survived my first week. Almost got squashed by a tree branch =s but Im alive and well and I have a lot of work I swear I'll finish ^-^ love you guys and thanks for reading.**


	5. From a tomboy to a princess

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, school kills people! To many homework, the teachers really need to get a life -_- Here's the next chap of My Cinderella story, Hope you like it! ^-^ thinking back, this applies in the present too only is college that kills for the fact that I have none of my usual friends with me aaaaaaaaaaandddd the fact that I got up really early just to know that my Spanish professor was nowhere to be found -.-)**

_**Recap**_

"_You live in the rich department?" she gave a dry laugh "So you must know her"_

_"Know who?"_

"_No one special, just get me home please"_

"_Fine but you better answer some questions"_

_"Sure, fire away" and they went out on his car to take Sakura to her home_

_On the way Sasuke asked a lot of things, and started to understand why Sakura is... well how she is. Her mother died, some person took her twin sister away, forced her father to marriage and if it were not enough took everything her father left her for themselves. He asked for the person who did all that was but she didn't want to tell him. She said that she didn't trust him fully to tell him, something about not knowing him enough, but Sasuke Understood and left it alone, she would tell him when she wanted to. Soon after they were finished talking they arrived at her house._

"_Thanks Sasuke, for bringing me home"_

_"No problem, and Sakura, whatever you need just call ok?"_

"_Thanks" Sakura half smiled_

"_You don't have to..." he couldn't finish that sentence because Sakura's lips shut him up, but as soon as it came in ended_

"_Thanks Sasuke" and she ran off to her house, leaving a frozen Sasuke in the car_

_.__

**Some weeks later**

_" I haven't seen Sakura in a while, I was planning to ask her to be my date, but since that kiss happened, it's like she disappeared" _Sasuke thought, he was on a limousine with his family and Naruto on their way to a social gathering, or as Naruto like to call it a rich snob reunion

"Sasuke we're here" Naruto interrupted his thoughts, Sasuke sigh and prepared himself mentally

"_Here I go again" _was his last thought before getting out of the limosine.

**Sakura's house (earlier that day)**

"I'm not coming out!"

"Come on, Sakumo and I want to see you" Hinata said waiting outside her door, Hinata was wearing a long dark blue dress and had a V neck and showed half of her back, some silver heals and her hair was a in a complicated pony tail, her bangs framed her face

"I don't want to go I feel...like Sasuke's fan girls!"

"Saku your different from them beside no one you know will actually be there so no one will see you"

"She's right sis" Sakumo said to make her sister come out, she was wearing a light pink dress that reached to her knees and some platinum high heals

"arggg FINE! But don't laugh!" Opens the door, and both Sakumo and Hinata said

"Wow"

**At the party**

"I hate this thing, Sasuke let's get out of here" Naruto whispered

"I wish we could, but mom made me promise we were staying" Ignoring the girls staring at him

"I hate this" Naruto said sulking, and a bit freaked for the girl who was staring intently at him.

"I'll find mom and I'll let you know if we have permission to leave ok, be right back" and he went off to find his loving mother

**Sakura's point of view**

"I hate high heels have I ever mention that?" smiling at another lady she really didn't know

"It'll be over soon sweetheart" Hinata reassured

"Not soon enough" Sakura said and Sakumo nodded

"You'll live sis" Sakumo said smiling to one of the guess

"I hope-"

"Oh my, Sakura is that you?" Sakura turned to be greeted by a long raven haired woman smiling at her

"Auntie Mikoto!" Sakura ran to hug her godmother

"It's been so long!" Mikoto hugs Sakura "How have you've been I haven't seen you since.."

"Dad went away" Sakura looked down a bit sad

"Oh honey, I tried to get your custody but that witch"

"Oh how I miss you auntie" hugs her again "So where's your brat? I still have to get back at him for teasing me when we were kids"

"Oh he's around here somewhere"

"Mom!" Someone called from behind Sakura, and she knew that voice far too well

"_You've got to be kidding me" _Sakura thought, hitting herself mentally

**Sasuke POV**

"Mom I need to get out of here, I can't stand this people anymore" I whispered to my mother, ignoring the people that were with her

"Honey it's rude to interrupt" My mom said giving a warning look

"Yes Sasuke it is" I heard a voice behind me, and it made me freeze, this voice I knew it all too well, it's been annoying me to no end and it's the voiced I've been missing so much the last few days, I turned slightly so I could see her, she looked beautiful and… so not herself, she had a her hair down but it wasn't straight like always, it was in curls, and she had a long black dress with a V neck and the dress hugged her curves perfectly well in other words, I fell in love again.

"Sasuke you remember Sakura, she's the girl you used to play date when you were little"

"Really? I wouldn't call that a date mom" I smirked slightly

"Yeah teasing me to death isn't exactly how I would've like to play"

"Then let me make up for it Sakura" I smirk taking her hand and kissing it

**Sakura POV**

He has never been this straight forward when flirting; I could feel Sakumo and Hinata making a bet of how long it would take him to ask me out and for me to give in, thing is… I promise myself that I wouldn't fall in love with someone…like him, it just ends in heartbreak and I want to stay away from that. So I took my hand away.

"Sorry Sasuke, that's unnecessary" I looked at auntie Mikoto "Auntie I'll go visit you more often, since now I know where you live" I smiled and I was about to leave, but like everything, Sasuke doesn't make anything easy and held my arm

"Can't you at least grant me a dance?" I heard him say, and he said it with that sweet voice that I loved to hear so much, how can someone who doesn't like sweets talk so sweetly, I sigh.

"Just one, then you'll go and keep company to my sweet step sisters that haven't stopped staring at you I might add" I could help but smirk at his reaction

"Just if you don't want my company anymore" And I hated, so much, when he acts smart, it just makes me… I don't even know a word for it it's let's say intriguing to me.

"Very well then" I smiled a bit

**Normal POV**

After they danced, they walked around the garden.

"So she's the one that made your life miserable" Sasuke said

"Yeah, she had my sister, and made me give up on my house, where I grew up" Looking around "I'd always come here with my mother and father, to have a picnic or just… here, I feel guilty that I had the chance to enjoy all that and my sister didn't, she spend her life under that stupid witch all this time…and there was nothing I could do about it… I feel so ignorant"

"Sakura it wasn't your fault I'm sure that if you'd known you would've done something sooner"

"What could I do? As long as she's here…we're not save"

"Sakura, I wanted to ask you something I have this fe-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh fuck" Sasuke looked down

"So one of the wannabe's has on eyes on you after all" Sakura said enjoying the situation a bit too much

"No, they take turns" Sasuke ran a hand threw his hair

"Even better" Sakura teased

"You're so funny Sakura" He said sarcastically

"Oh Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here with this" Haroki said looking at Sakura like she was barf or something

"Well in that case THIS, first of all has a name and it's Sakura, second Sasuke is busy at the moment so please take a number and hold" Sakura said with a fake smile on her face

"I don't see it, what's so important about you that _**I **_have to stay hold? You're nothing but a commoner trying to play princess, I don't even know what you're doing here" Haroki stated

"You know, they say people judge by their own condition, and it is a fact that you wouldn't even be here if it weren't for MY money so if you please would leave me alone with Sasuke-kun here" Sakura smirked

Haroki, took a deep breath and left fuming. Sakura laughed.

"You know that actually sounded like a rich girl talking" Sasuke said teasingly

"It's in my blood hun" She laughed a bit

"You are so different from when you were a kid"

"I guess life changes people" Sakura looks down

"Yeah Karma's a bitch" he glanced at her to see her smile at his statement

"Yeah, I guess she is a bitch"

**Inside**

"MOTHER!" Haroki screamed looking for her mother, who winced at her loud voice

"What is it my dear daughter?" Her mother excused herself from who she was talking to

"WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT! THAT TRAMP IS WHAT'S WRONG" Haroki said with anger clear in her voice

"Haroki, she said what it, not what's wrong " Haraki said fanning herself

"My dear daughter calm down and explain yourself"

"Sakura is with my Sasuke Uchiha!" She said with envy

"Is that so?" Her mother gave her a sinister smile

"That's all your gonna do? Say Is that so?"

"Haroki, I have better things in mind" her mother smirked

Haraki was not paying attention at this point and was looking around for something interesting, and she spoted a black haired guy with a pony tail that grabbed her attention, even more than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mother who is that gentlemen?" covering her face slightly with her fan

"That? That is Uchiha Itachi, the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke"

"_No wonder he got my attention"_ She smirked to herself and made her way to Itachi

**Itachi POV**

"_Why did I come again?... oh yeah… mom made that sad face that's make me and my brother jump off a bridge….not that she would ask us that…. Would she O_O"_ I felt some one tapping me on the shoulder, when I turned around, there was this girl that Wasn't bad looking but in her forehead she had a tattoo that said "I'm a Fan girl" in big bold letters, and from that I'll stay away. So I'll just walk a…

"Hi Itachi-san" great, she knows my name, she called me, now I have to acknowledge her existence.

"Hi miss…"

"Haraki, my name is Haraki" She smiled, she was flirting with me, and I don't know if I was annoyed, scared or even disgusted, Man! Why did mom made me so drop dead gorgeous?

"Miss Haraki, I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to dance with you"

"Mmmm handsome and smart, how did you know I came for that?" She kept fanning herself with this weird looking fan

"_Because that's always what whores like you always want"_ "Well I assumed that was the case it was just a lucky guess I suppose" I want to get out of here!

"Well my dear Itachi-san why is it that you think I will give up that easily?" There it was, the whore like behavior she was hiding, I noticed a young girl nearby, and I prayed she'd play along

"Because this beautiful girl over here is my couple for tonight" I said smiling, I haven't even looked at the girl, but I hoped, oh how I hope she'd play along….and that she wasn't a fan girl, but right now playing along would be terrific

"Her? Are you serious?" this Haraki girl looked at me as if I was nuts for picking such a girl, why? Was she ugly or something, I hesitated to look at her but, when I did, I fell in a trance, she was…beautiful I mean those dark green eyes and dark pink hair, somehow she looked familiar but still she was beautiful, then I remembered the girl asked me a question.

"Oh, yeah, of course I am, such a beautiful girl as this, I would never hide her" then I heard her mutter something but I didn't quiet catch it

"Oh she's been hidden alright" I saw her anger rise, did she know this girl?

" Haraki, would you please excuse me and..my date, we have some things to… discuss somewhere more quite and intimate" I saw the girl smile politely at the haraki chick, oh man…If she's a fan girl I swear I'll die…not for real of course

"You are not excuse Sakumo" This girl was getting on my nerves…. But I know the cute girls name ^^

"Oh, I just did that out of courtesy, we're still leaving, come on Itachi-kun" that sounded so cute coming from her lips…did I hear a door close? I didn't even feel her drag me here, am I drunk? Is this a dream or what?

" Hey? You understand English right" ok…she is NOT a fangirl, I may live happily

**End of Itachis POV**

"Sorry, did you say something?" Itachi asked

"I said you owe me, that girl hates my guts, now I am sure she wants me dead"

"What did you do to her?"

"I'm just different I don't….tell anything to people I don't know" Sakumo said crossing her arms and sitting on the desk of the studio which is where Itachi failed to noticed he was

"_Well played"_ Itachi thought "I guess I can be calm, I'm positive you're not a fangirl" He put his arms behind his head

"Why would I be a fangirl? And why did you pull me like that?" Sakumo said annoyed by the situation

"I needed her out off my back, she was annoying the hell out of me"

"Oh I know the feeling" Itachi looked at her

"Sorry about it, and my name's Itachi Uchiha nice to meet you" He offered a hand to shake

"You'll have to do better than that, my name is Sakumo…Haruno" She took his hand and shook it, which he took advantage of the situation and kissed her hand, and before she said anything

"This is a formal gathering so I have the right to greet you like that" She opened her mouth to answer but closed it again.

"Fine, you win"

"Shall we go out now?" He smirked at her, offering his arm, she laughed

"Why yes" She smiled and took his arm as they made their way out

**At the party**

"Hinata-chan you look so awesomely beautiful today" Naruto said in a surprisingly quiet voice

"Thank you Naruto, this is the 100th time you've told me so" Hinata said a little flushed at the 100th declaration Naruto was making

"Well this is quite surprising, Naruto has a quiet side" Sakura said a bit teasing

"Not as surprising as you having this side" Sasuke smirked as she glared at him slightly, then he noticed she directed her view somewhere behind his head

"Is that…Itachi dancing with my sister?"

"Your sister?" He looked the way she was looking

"Yeah, yeah that's nice" Naruto said in cloud nine "…SAKURA HAS A SISTER!"

"Good bye peace and quiet" Sakura said as she covered her ears

"You two look somewhat alike, how does my brother know her though?"

"I have no idea; I've noticed my sister has a magnet for trouble"

"Like someone we all know" Sasuke said glancing at her

"I know how to get out of them, thank you very much" She replied annoyed

**Sakumo POV**

This guy… his not half bad once you get over the fact he thinks his as hot as the sun, and arrogant… his sweet way deep down. I stopped dancing since the music stopped, and we all clapped as thank you for the music.

"Want to go sit?" I heard Itachi said, but before we even had a chance to make our way to a table I heard my sister's voice

"So what's up Ita-chan, long time no see" I saw Sakura smile, she was accompanied by a guy that looked similar to itachi

"Sakura? Waow you've grown, you're not puny anymore" he laughed a bit

"Ja ja funny" my sister said sarcastically "I see you're comfortable with Sakumo" She smirked slightly and I did not like that not one bit

"You know her?" itachi said

"Do I know her? Of course, she's my twin sister" Sakura smiled brightly and a bit sinisterly at the same time, it was scary. And I could swear Itachi was about to faint

"You're telling me, that she's your twin sister, since when do you even have a sister?"

"Long story, not in the mood to tell you, so you'll have to ask Sasu-chan later" I assume that Sasu-chan was the guy with her cause as soon as the name left her mouth he glared lightly at her, she automatically smirked.

"Waow…I've been dancing with my little sister's sister, still she has all the looks you look awful Saku" I blushed madly even if I knew it was a joke and it was to tease my sister I blushed.

"That's mean Ita-chan" Sakura pouted a bit, while I just looked for a place to hide my face

Then everyone started laughing and I gained my confidence again. It's been just a couple of weeks since I had known my sister, and her friends but, I felt welcomed, I felt happy, after all I'm with my sister for the first time since we were born. And I am really happy, but I fear that… the happiness will end soon.

**Normal POV**

"So I see you've found each other" Mikoto smiled, and looked at the girl similar to Sakura "You must be Sakumo" Mikoto hugged her

"Mom you know her?" Itachi asked a bit surprise at her mother's knowledge

"Not really" Mikoto said cheery, every one sweat dropped "But, I heard a lot about you" Mikoto smiled sweetly at Sakumo, who couldn't help but smile back.

"_Maybe I lost spending time with my family when I was a kid… but, I can see I have a family now and I know that they'll help me get threw everything" _Sakumo thought happily

"Sakumo we better get going we have to prepare you for school tomorrow"

"Oh right" Sakumo looked down slightly

"Is something wrong sis?"

"I've never really, gone to a school before"

"Never? So you mean you don't know how to read and stuff" Sakura said a bit ignorant

"Saku, don't be such a baka, of course I do, it's just that I was home schooled, the teacher came to me not the other way around" Sakumo said a bit annoyed

"Awww sis are you nervous?" Sakura teased

" not at all, I just don't think it'll be easy for us"

"Why is that?" Sakura said curious

"I'll tell you later" Sakumo replied with a smile to put Sakura at ease

"Well bye antie Mikoto" She said hugging Mikoto

"See you soon sweet heart, you can call me antie too Sakumo-chan" Mikoto gave a smile that inspired Sakumo trust, so she nodded and hugged Mikoto too.

"Bye Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow" Hinata said to Naruto who nodded with a smile on his face, and left with her friends.

"What about us? aren't you going to say good bye?" Itachi said a bit insulted

"We just met" Sakumo shrugged

"And I don't really feel like saying good bye to you" Sakura said

"And besides there are girls who are just dying to spend time with you" They said in unison and left with Hinata, leaving Sasuke and Itachi with a question mark on their heads.

"What are they talking about?" Sasuke asked out loud

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Itachi-kun!" They heard girlish voices say

"Oh crap" the both hit their foreheads, and Naruto laughing on the floor

**Guys! IM SORRYY! .**

**Really, gomen, I really wanted to update but school is evil right now I'm doing a home test… more like a bomb or something but I promise I will try and update more often ok! Arigato and gomen again ^-^**

**Peace and love! Hope you enjoy it, please review, they make me happy ^-^=P veeeeeeeerrrryyy happy =D**


	6. Interuptions

**HI MINA-SAN! =D Sorrys are not enough to tell you how much I apologize for not updating in such a long while, I swear I tried to I'm so sorry! T-T**

**I promise I'll try updating more often, that is if I don't get writer block again. Well anyway here's the other chapy hope you like it very much ^-^ OHHH! I wanna thank triela45, ssraja10, SterlingKnightLover, TheArtOfWriting, Feelin SPAZTIC, and many more cause they've been reading my story and helping me get back on my feet, since the review from BJernen212. (really whats wrong with ppl? One thing is being a critical, but God that was just plainly being a jerk!XP hope you read this) But I'll keep writing, know why? Thanks to people who like my stories like the ones I just mentioned, and for them I'll get even better than I am already so XP and thank you love you so much my dear readers! I already consider you my friends. BTW add me at hotmail(dot)com that's my email ^-^ So anything you need please do not be afraid to talk to me =D and now enjoy the chapter ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto or any of the songs I may use, if I do, I'll say so =P**

_**Recap**_

_"Well bye auntie Mikoto" She said hugging Mikoto_

_"See you soon sweet heart, you can call me auntie to Sakumo-chan" Mikoto gave a smile that inspired Sakumo trust, so she nodded and hugged Mikoto too_

_"Bye Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow" Hinata said to naruto who nodded with a smile on his face, and left with her friends_

_"What about us, aren't you going to say good bye?" Itachi said a bit insulted_

_"We just met" Sakumo shrugged_

_"And I don't really feel like saying good bye to you" Sakura said_

_"And besides there are girls who are just dying to spend time with you" They said in unison and left with Hinata, leaving Sasuke and Itachi with a question mark on their heads_

_"What are they talking about?" Sasuke asked out loud_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Itachi-kun!" They heard girlish voices say_

_"Oh crap" the both hit their foreheads, and naruto laughing on the floor_

**Sakura's POV**

I just got home from this so called gathering that ended up being…not so bad. Sasuke really made it worthwhile…not that I liked him or anything…I mean I don't like him at all his just a jerk…most of the time. Anyway, I've been lying here on my bed trying to fall asleep, yet I haven't succeeded. I can't sleep at all, I don't even feel sleepy! "Well might as well do something productive" I got off my bed and headed for my desk where my laptop was. I opened it and turned it on, since it's been kind of slow when starting up I went down stairs to get a snack. When I got back up with some pocky (I love my pocky) and some soda, I sat back down and logged in my chat room. To be greeted with a friend request.

"_Wonder who it is?"_ I just clicked accept

_~Wild-Cherry~ has just signed in _

_+Raven_Fire+ has just signed in_

I just stared at the screen, raven fire? Who the heck could that be? Why think who it is when I can ask, right?

_~Wild-Cherry~: Hi ^-^ isn't it a lil late for someone to be online?_

_+Raven_Fire+: Says the girl logged in _

_~Wild-Cherry~: … How do you know I'm a girl?_

_+Raven_Fire+: Well it's obvious, 1__st__ wild cherry sounds like a girl that or either your gay, and 2ndly girls use this ^-^_

_~Wild-Cherry~: Not entirely true, but I'll take it, and since you sound so boy-ish, I guess you're a boy (no tha!)_

_+Raven_Fire+: Well ur real smart_

_~Wild-Cherry~: Why thank you! So who r u? Where do you live? And where did you get my email?_

_+Raven_Fire+: It wasn't a complement, and you know me, you've been here and a friend gave it to me_

_~wild-Cherry~: *pout* that didn't answer my questions very much, but I know you?_

_+Raven_Fire+: Yes you do, in fact you love me *smirk*_

_~Wild- Cherry~: I don't think your Taylor Lautner -.-_

_+Raven_Fire+: Ja. Ja. Funny Sakura_

_~Wild-Cherry~: I try Sasuke I try XD_

_+Raven_Fire+: How'd you know it was me?_

_~Wild-Cherry~: the smirk gave you away_

_+Raven_Fire+: Should've known_

_~Wild-Cherry~: =P_

_+Raven_Fire+: You owe me big time Haruno (my brother said that applied to ur sister too)_

_~Wild-Cherry~: What did we do? =) _

_+Raven_Fire+: For starters you left us with those things! _

_~Wild-Cherry~: what things? =/_

_+Raven_Fire+: don't play dumb it doesn't fit you *glare*_

_~Wild-Cherry ~: Awww thank you again, Ur real nice here, why aren't you like this in person? (did you just glare at me via msg)_

_+Raven_Fire+: Again NOT a complement and you know what I'm talking about! (yes I did and I'll do it how many time I want!*glare*)_

_~Wild-Cherry~: …loading…loading…Oh! You mean that we left you with such lovely company? Aren't I awesome like that XD_

_+Raven_Fire+: lovely? LOVELY Sakura? Either your high or just plainly don't know the meaning of lovely!_

_~Wild-Cherry~: Sorry I couldn't grace u with my presence anymore, my sisters going to school tomorrow and she had to make sure everything was ready_

_+Raven_Fire+: Hn, thanks to you I almost got raped -_-_

_~Wild-Cherry~: LMAO XD Oh kami I missed that! I should've stayed a bit longer! Lol_

_+Raven_Fire+: Yeah keep laughing, cause here comes the good part *smirk*_

_~Wild-Cherry~: Enlighten me Sasuke, what's better than getting ur ass rape by one of the wannabe's? XD lol (man still funny)_

_+Raven_Fire+: *smirks still in place* well, if you must know, I told her that I couldn't cause I had a girlfriend_

_~Wild-Cherry~: That's the best part how? (honestly no girl after getting to know you would want more than just a quicky XD)_

_+Raven_Fire+: Do you really want to know? (a quicky? Seriously sakura a QUICKY? Whats wrong with you?)_

_~Wild-Cherry~: I asked didn't I? (yes a quicky, now shut it)_

_+Raven_Fire+: Well since I needed her off of me, I told her, you were my girlfriend, and mom backed me up on that_

_**(no response for 10 minutes)**_

_+Raven_Fire+: Sakura?_

_+Raven_Fire+: ? Sakura?_

_~Wild-Cherry~: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! SHE ALREADY HATES MY GUTS AND YOU JUST GAVE ME AWAY TO THE LIONS!_

_+Raven_Fire+: Who said anything about lions? It's just Haroki, and I said your name without thinking ok, I was about to get RAPED, you don't really get to think much_

_~Wild-Cherry~: I don't give a flying damn_

_+Raven_Fire+: Come on Sakura, at least I'm asking and not forcing you_

_~Wild-Cherry~: Asking for what? You haven't ask nothing *glare*_

_+Raven_Fire+: I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend, just when she's around, which isn't much really (and u were talking about me?)_

_~Wild-Cherry~: What's in it for me? (so?)_

_+Raven_Fire+: I think pretending to be my girlfriend is reward enough *smirk*_

_~Wild-Cherry~: …No really what's in it for me?_

_+Raven_Fire+: you can have anything you want just say yes please! I don't want that…girl on me, the fan girls are enough as it is_

_~Wild-Cherry~: 0.0 SCORE! I made an Uchiha plead this is going directly to my achievement list XD_

_+Raven_Fire+: -_-annoying, so you'll do it_

_~Wild-Cherry~: as long as I don't have to kiss you I'm good_

_+Raven_Fire+:You wish I'd kiss you_

_~Wild-Cherry~: Dude do you want me to barf here?_

_+Raven_Fire+: Hn, I'm leaving_

_~Wild-Cherry~: kay, night "Boyfriend" *insert air quotes here*_

_+Raven_Fire+: Whatever, night_

_+Raven_Fire+ has just signed off_

_~Wild-Cherry~: jerk_

_~Wild-Cherry~ has just signed off_

**-Morning-**

"Sakura get up!" Hinata and Sakumo tried to get her get out of bed

"Leave me alone!" Sakura put a pillow over her head to block they're calls

"That's how's gonna be? Fine" Sakumo motioned Hinata to stand next to her and whispered "on my count we lift the mattress, 1, 2, 3!" they lift one side of the bed making Sakura fall off

"What the hell!" Sakura glared at her best friend and her sister, who were laughing at her

"Good, you woke up" Hinata laughed

Sakura growled slightly "_Times like this make me say how annoying they are"_ rubbing her head

**Uchiha Residence **

Sasuke was sleeping on his bed happily, dreaming about…who knows what. And had no idea that a blonde blue eyed boy was about to-

"TEME WAKE THE HELL UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Interrupt me and scream him awake

" Shit Naruto can you be more of a dobe!" Sasuke said while burring his face annoyed at the fact that he was just woken up with a scream no less, seriously did Naruto have no sense of danger at all?

"Sorry teme but it's really late and your brother is being and ass about it -_-"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today" Sasuke got up from bed heading to the bathroom, but stops "wait, Why is my brother taking us?" asking his best friend from the bathroom

"Beats me" Naruto replied leaving the room

**Sakura's house**

" Sakura we're going to be late, hurry up" Hinata hurried her friend

"Can't a girl eat her pancake in peace?" Sakura was irritated she was NOT a morning person

"Oh come on sister, Is my first day and I don't wanna be late" Sakumo pouted and her eyes were like a puppy

"Oh God fine! Just cut it out" Sakura grabbed her keys and went out the door followed by a satisfied Sakumo and a laughing Hinata, they got in the car and drove off.

"I can't believe that actually worked" Sakura sulked

"You do exactly the same thing Saki" Hinata stated

"Really? I do?" Sakura said obviously clueless

"Oh my God you do it without even noticing?" Hinata laughed at her friend's obliviousness

" You two know each other a lot don't you?" Sakumo smiled at the two best friends

"Well, yeah; we were practically raised together" Sakura answered smiling at the memories

"It must be really nice growing up like that" Sakumo smiles sadly, and the car came to a sudden stop.

"Ok Saku-chan, I'm putting some rules ok?" Sakumo stared at her sister and nodded slowly " Rule #1 You can NOT think about sad stuff #2 You can NOT think about the past and #3 Just enjoy the present and what the future will bring" Sakura gave her sister a bright smile, which Sakumo happily returned, Hinata smiled at the scene.

"Besides, if your Saki's sister you're mine too"

"I really appreciate that" Sakumo said her eyes getting watery from how happy she was to finally have a family

"Now let us keep moving cause if we stay here we are going to be super late" and they speed off

"_Everything seems perfect, thank you Kami-sama" _ Sakumo smiled to her self

**Itachi's car**

"Now we're going to be late because of you!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke

"I didn't sleep well last night" Sasuke said while yawning

"Well you should've stayed home then" Itachi told him from the driver's seat

" Why are you here again?" Sasuke asked annoyed at his brothers presence

"Because I'm going to the teacher's assistant for your oh so favorite subject"

"What did I ever do to you to hate me so much Itachi" Sasuke asked a little out of character for him but he was his family, it didn't matter "Why do you want to be an assistant anyway?"

"Because I want my own recording studio" Sasuke was surprised at his brothers statement, he really didn't expect that answer

"Dude, why? Your family has like 4 already" Naruto replied

" I don't know about you Sasuke but I don't want to live a life that's based just by the fact I'm an Uchiha, I want my own ups and downs and to fight for something that's mine for once"

"…Good luck with that" Sasuke looked out the window, he told everyone he just wanted a break, that he wanted to remember why he started, that he needed to get his mojo back truth to be told his father had a plan for I'm, and at first he didn't listen but after he died…things changed

"We're here guys" Itachi said while parking the car

**Inside the school**

"We're late again!" Hinata told her friend, they were now running in the hall ways to get to their class

"Gomen Gomen , now isn't the time to argue about that"

"I'm late on my first day to a real school, thanks sis"

"This are the times I'm annoyed to have a sister" Sakumo and hinata laughed at Sakura "Besides I don't know why so worked up Kakashi-sensei is always late" they opened the door to find that kakashi-sensei was in his desk reading his orange little book

" Sakura, Sakumo and Hinata how nice of you to finally join us" Kakashi said smiling under his mask

"You're early…did you fall out of bed or something?" Sakura said in disbelieve, her sensei was NEVER early

"Well if you must know I wanted to receive our new student that I heard is your sister, I don't want her to think bad of her sensei now would I?"

"Right" Hinata said

"Now get to your seats I would spare your guys the detention if someone came even more late than you guys" As if on cue Sasuke came in with Naruto trailing behind, Naruto opened his eyes wide

"OH MY GOD KAKASHI SENSEI CAME EARLY!"

"Well what do you know, girls you're off detention, boys you have detention"

"what?" Naruto said, and Sasuke had a really annoyed face, Sakura laughed

"Sakura is impolite to laugh at your classmates misfortunes, you have detention too"

"What?" Sasuke smirked and Hinata and Sakumo giggled

"You two back there too"

"EH?" Sakumo and Hinata sulked "Hai sensei"

" Anyone else" the room went silent " Good now sit down so I can begin my class" kakashi began writing on the board and the other two did as they were told

"How come I get detention….how come he's being a teacher?" Sakura mumbled annoyed

"Because is impolite to laugh at your friends misfortunes" Sasuke added

"Hi Sakumo, Hi Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled brightly and Hinata blushed and nodded in reply

"Why were you two late?" Sakura asked curiosity getting the better of her

"I didn't sleep well last night, you?" Sasuke said in a tired voice Sakura noticed

"Hn, intresting, if I knew that I'd text you"

"Didn't get sleep either?" Sasuke said more of a statement that a question

"Not really, So what you've got for music today?"

"I really don't want to go honestly" Sakura had just reminded him about his brother

"Why? Is your favorite class, not to mention mine too, and today is free choice, we can play whatever we want" Sakura raised an eyebrow; Sasuke never ever said something like that.

"Well you see- **!** "The bell interrupted Sasuke,Sakura laughed.

"You'll tell me on the way to class, Sakumo what class do you have next?" She turned to her sister

"Music, why?"

"Awesome you're with me on that one" She smiled, and waved good bye to hinata and Naruto who had their next class together

"Well this should be entertaining" Sasuke said more to himself than to the girls walking beside him

"Saku, do you know any songs by heart that you could sing?" Sakura asked her sister

"Sure why?" Sakumo asked a little curious

"Well today is free choice to us but since your new you'll have to sing one for the teacher so she can evaluate"

"ohhhh, it's no problem then, but I'm not much of a singer" Sakumo said a little nervous

" Oh you'll be fine sis" she smiled at her sister " Speaking of fine, you were saying Sasuke?" Sakura turn to Sasuke to ask, picking up the conversation from before entering the theater like room

"Thank you, I knew you found me fine" he smirked " Anyway my brother is-"

"Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you had this class!" A fangirly voice he knew and hated to well called

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked ahead and saw no other than Haroki and Haraki, one apparently looking for the older Uchiha and the other going straight towards them

" You have got to be kidding me" Both said and hit their foreheads with their hands. This was going to be a long class

**Re-writing complete! Now I'm on the creative part start writing the next chapters =P review please I hope you like it and please keep reading ^-^ love you guys Ja'ne!**


	7. With talent came love

**Gomen! I haven't updated in like forever but my life was getting complicated but we all know you don't want to hear me rant on and on about my life lol. I Hope you all can forgive me and I promise I'll be more responsible and I'll end this fan fiction you'll see probably update more frequently I just figure I have to force myself to write …..I'm ranting aren't i? Well anyway here's the chap hope you enjoy it ^-^ **

**Chapter #7 : With talent came love**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs I may use.**_

_**Recap**_

"_Saku, do you know any songs by heart that you could sing?" Sakura asked her sister_

"_Sure why?" Sakumo asked a little curious _

"_Well today is free choice to us but since your new you'll have to sing one for the teacher so she can evaluate"_

"_ohhhh, it's no problem then, but I'm not much of a singer" Sakumo said a little nervous_

" _Oh you'll be fine sis" she smiled at her sister " Speaking of fine, you were saying Sasuke?" Sakura turn to Sasuke to ask, picking up the conversation from before entering the theater like room _

"_Thank you, I knew you found me fine" he smirked " Anyway my brother is-" _

"_Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you had this class!" A fangirly voice he knew and hated to well called_

_Both Sakura and Sasuke looked ahead and saw no other than Haroki and Haraki, one apparently looking for the older Uchiha and the other going straight towards them_

" _You have got to be kidding me" Both said and hit their foreheads with their hands. This was going to be a long class._

_End of re-cap_

"I swear there is someone in hell dedicated to make my life miserable" Sakura thought, since she didn't see any point in staying there while Haroki try to rape Sasuke, she made her way to her sit in the theater like chairs.

"Hello Sasuke-kun did you miss me much?" Haroki said with a trying to sound seductive, clinging to his arm and squeezing it between her breasts.

"Someone kill me now" Sasuke thought desperately. He likes this class, because one there are no fan girls and he had Sakura with no interruptions what so ever unless from her friends. Now he had this girl here he didn't even know she went to this school. Then something popped in his mind. " Umm Haroki, can you please let me go my girlfriend is waiting for me in our sits" He finally was able to free himself from the girl and sat in the middle of Sakumo and Sakura.

"Well this is a record, you freed yourself quickly" Sakura said teasingly

"I do have a girlfriend that should start acting like it!" Sasuke whispered to her, Sakura blinked a few times and in downed on her

"Ohhhhhh~ I was supposed to help you? I'm sorry I haven't read my How to be a fake girlfriend manual yet" Sakura said sarcastically smiling at him. He chuckled at her antics and just started listening to their music teacher Anko…. I know she's nuts.

"OK NOW MAGGOTS, SEATTLE DOWN HE HAVE 3 NEW STUDENTS TODAY" She said in a sergeant kinda way. The thing is she always acted as if she was on the military and yet when she heard the right notes and right music she became this deep sentimentalist….she freaks us all out don't worry.

"THIS 3 STUDENTS THINK THEY HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO STAY IN THIS CLASS" She looked at all her seated students from the stage " BUT! Can they pass my audition?" She asked to no one in particular and took out her attendance list. Sakura looked at Sakumo noticing she was twisting a piece of paper and noticed the fright in her eyes. Sakumo seemed to feel her gazed and looked at her sister. Sakura gave her a reassuring smile and mouthed a "you'll do fine good luck" and that seemed to calm her down.

"Before I start we the three auditions I want to introduce you to the assistant I've been assigned to take care of you while I'm not here; he is a valuable asset to this wonderful Performing arts class"

Sasuke slouched in his sit and covered his face with his hand "please kill me now" Sakura looked at him puzzled so did Sakumo.

"Please give a warm welcome to Uchiha Itachi-san" She motioned to her right and Itachi appeared with a slight smirk on his face

" Noooooo~" She said in disbelieve, surprised and happily at the same time " Your bro is the teacher? Waow Ita-chan really surprised me this time" Sakura laughed a bit at Sasuke's this is hell face. On the other hand Sakumo looked shocked and nervous. How was she supposed to do her audition now?

"Thank you, I look forward to work with all of you I'm sure you're all very talented" Itachi spoke professionally hearing a squeal from Haraki. Anko blinked a bit in distaste and shook her head.

"Now that that's over, let's go to the audition of the new students first up would beeeeee Fumihiko Haraki" Looking to see if she's present

"Here!" she stood up in a rather scandalous way. Why scandalous you ask? Well, she went all the way from her seat running (or as much as you can run on high heels) and giggling all the way not to the stage but to Itachi. Who was horrified that she was there but if you don't know him as much as Sasuke and Sakura you would have never known. Anko annoyed by the situation…

"Go to your place on the stage now!" Anko was pretty aggravated "What song would you perform?" Haraki got thoughtful for a minute …. Waow she's capable of thought and then jumped slightly.

"FRIDAY!" She said and the pianist looking at her weird started to play.

I will save you the details of how horrible it was. I was sure that if the was ever a whale in pain with its mouth full of fish and out of water….that's how Haraki sounded like. When she finished everyone looked at the stage, Haraki had a huge smile as if she was the next Kelly Clarkson. Anko, returning to her faculties (and closing her mouth) continued.

"uhhh thank you for having an interest in our class sadly you won't be in it" Anko said and the class cheered. Sakura laughed her ass off internally of course; she had a reputation for being serious when it comes to performing. Haraki went down the stage muttering it's not fair and other incoherent stuff " Okay next is…another Fumihiko, Haroki please on the stage" Anko had a slight helpless tone. Waow Haraki had left her that bad huh? Haroki went up to the stage stood the for about 5 minutes looking at her nails, Anko looked at her weirdly "When ever you're ready" Anko seriously was getting in patient

"Oh I can't sing" she shook her head looking at Anko, every one sweat dropped

"Why did you pick this class then?" Anko asked annoyed

" Oh that's easy, I knew Sasuke-kun would be taking this class " Anko slapped her hand on her forehead

"Get out!"

"Stingy stingy" Haroki walked off the stage.

"Haruno, Sakumo" Anko said in resignation, that made Sakumo jump "Well? Are you here?" Sakura looked at her sister

" H-Hai!" Sakumo stood up a bit frighten and stood on the stage, seeing Sakura giving her a smile and thumbs up. Sakumo smiled back and took a deep breath. "Ano Sensei would you prefer Japanesse or English?" Anko surprised by her question

"You can do both if you want" Anko Said a bit hopeful, Itachi was looking at Sakumo intently. Sakumo talked to the pianist for a bit and decided she'd go with Japanese. The piano started playing and Sakumo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. (listen to Dear you from Higurashi no naku koro ni)

**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka? (Where are you and what exactly are you doing ri-ght now?)  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka? (Are you somewhere under this neverending sky?)**

**Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono (I've lost everything precious in my heart, and I've just realized)**  
**Ushinatte hajimete kizuita (I've taken for granted all these things about you)**  
**Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto (You've been supporting me in everything dear to me)**  
**Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto (You were the one who brought all these smiles to my face)**

**Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite (I cannot bare the price of losing all these things)**  
**Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo (This burden is far too great to handle on my own)**  
**Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai (I struggle and struggle, but I can't get them back)**

**Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare (What will it take for me to find you again?)**  
**Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo (I feel like I can reach you if I try hard enough)**  
**Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga (But you always seem to be out of my grasp)**  
**Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru (I'm haunted by lonliness and despair I can't keep this up)**

**Mou ichido ano koro ni modorou (I feel like my heart will break without you by my side)**  
**Kondo wa kitto daijoubu (But your smile will always remain in my memory, You are the one who encourages me to keep moving on)**  
**Itsumo soba de waratteiyou (Come, let's return to that time again, I promise that we'll be all right this time)**  
**Anata no sugu soba de... ('ll be there to laugh with you, I'll always, always, be right by your side)**

**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka, (Where are you and what exactly are you doing right now?)**  
**Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka? (Are you somewhere under this never ending sky?)**  
**Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka? (When I find you will you smile for me like you have always done?)**  
**Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru. (That is my wish, my desire that I hold in my heart.)**

Sakumo let a heavy sigh escaped her lips and she opened her eyes to see gaping faces and Anko's surprise and tears in the corner of her eyes. Itachi was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Wa-was it that bad?" Sakumo said a bit worried and everyone just stayed silent, Anko out of her shock asked

"Could you please sing one in English? I want to see how you manage" Sakumo nodded slightly, her cheeks a bit pink as she went to the pianist again.

On the other side, Sakura had her mouth slightly open. She didn't know her sister could sing like that.

"So you're both talented, I guess I have to admit Sakumo is a bit better than you" Sasuke Smirk at her annoyed face

"Shut your-" Sakura looked behind Sasuke's head to see a fuming Haroki intently watching each of their movement "Sweetie can we have a date tonight, I've miss you so deeply" Sakura pouted cutely, Sasuke looked at her weird

"uhh sure?" Sasuke said unsure what was happening

" Mou Sasuke-kun you meanie say it like you mean it" Sakura had to hold her laughter at Haroki's face, I just need one word… PRICELESS. Sasuke seemed to catch on and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up on our date. And maybe have a little extra fun after" Sasuke said and kissed her cheek Sakura giggled

"oh stop it you" Haroki angered being an understatement left Haraki quickly following . "That was fun and too easy"

"Told you being my girlfriend was a gain itself" Sasuke said smirking

"Oh yes I'm dying just to have you faking being my love" Said sarcastically, the looked at his arm "She's gone you can take your arm back"

"I know" Sasuke said looking at the stage

"Why haven't you?"

"I'm pretty comfortable" Sasuke looked at her with a half smile and not just any smile that smile that drove Sakura to her limit. She had trouble looking elsewhere…

"My sister's singing" she quickly looked at the stage not daring even glance at the Uchiha beside her. She was falling she couldn't believe it, and she already kissed him once so she can't say it meant nothing. Sakura decided to leave all that aside and hear her sister sing again

This time Sakumo stood by the piano looking at the music sheet, and the song started to play.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.**

**So, I lay my head back down.**  
**And I lift my hands and pray**  
**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**  
**I know now you're my only hope.**

**Sing to me the song of the stars.**  
**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.**  
**When it feels like my dreams are so far**  
**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**

**So I lay my head back down.**  
**And I lift my hands and pray**  
**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**  
**I know now, you're my only hope.**

**I give you my destiny.**  
**I'm giving you all of me.**  
**I want your symphony, singing in all that I am**  
**At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.**

**So I lay my head back down.**  
**And I lift my hands and pray**  
**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**  
**I pray, to be only yours**

**I know now you're my only hope.**

Itachi just stared. She really had a beautiful voice, just like her he thought. Just then everyone stood up and cheered at her wonderful performance. Anko being as sentimental as ever she went to Sakumo and clapped all the way until she got there and said…

"You are more than fit to be in these class welcome to the performing arts class" She smiled and Sakumo was overjoyed nodded thanks with a smile on her face and went back to her seat happily.

"Congrats sis" Sakura smiled, her twin sister smile back but gave her a questioning look, glancing at Sasuke's arm around her. Sakura waved it off.

"Well now, I have a surprise ….we are not going to do our free choice songs" People groaned "instead Itachi-san gave me the idea of having duos and hand out randomly sheets and whoever gets the same do the duos together" *she took out the sheets of music "so on a line, you have five minutes to study it to see how your first view reading is doing" Everyone got up and took a sheet of paper. "You can't tell look for your pair yet and our assistant here will take this since there's no one else and we're short by one" giving the sheet to itachi.

"Okay, then first song is Hate that I love you" They heard Anko say, it went like that for a while, they sang On the line, All night long and so on until…

"I see the light" She finally said. Sakumo stood up to make her way to the stage and waited for the person she was suppose to sing with just as she was about to ask Itachi stood next to her a half smirk on his features.

"You're singing with me, I guess its destiny" He said jokingly.

"Or that you changed with the original person that was supposed to sing with me" She smirks slightly knowingly Itachi sweat dropped. How did she know? he thought.

"Okay start" And seconds after the command the piano started.

Sakumo:  
**All those days  
Watching from the windows  
All those years  
Outside looking in  
All that time  
Never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here  
Blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here  
Suddenly I see  
Standing here  
It's oh, so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once  
Everything looks different  
Now that I see you  
**

"Does Itachi sing at all?" Sakura whispered Sasuke who shrugged.

Itachi:  
**All those days  
Chasing down a daydream  
All those years  
Living in a blur  
All that time  
Never truly seeing  
Things the way they were  
Now she's here  
Shining in the starlight  
Now she's here  
Suddenly I know  
If she's here  
It's crystal clear  
I'm where I meant to go  
**  
Itachi/Sakumo:  
**And at last, I see the light**

Itachi:  
**And it's like the fog has lifted** (he smiled at her and caressed her cheek, that was now rosy pink)

Itachi/Sakumo:  
**And at last, I see the light**

Sakumo:  
**And it's like the sky is new **

Itachi/Sakumo:  
**And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once  
Everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I… see you. **

And the piano faded away every one clapped but they didn't move they just stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, but it only had been minutes the first to look away was Sakumo going back to her seat and Itachi just stood there.

"A wonderful performance Uchiha-san" Anko said breaking him out of his trance and he went back to his seat "now next is ….We'll be a dream" At that Sakura stood up and so did another guy from the class "alright! Let it begin!"

" Where's the guitar?... Oh here it is" Sakura said talking to herself, Sasuke chuckled at her antics.

" Have you heard the song" She asked the guy standing next to her.

" Oh yeah, Thousand times… I'm Kyo by the way" He smiled

" Sakura" she smiled right back and started playing the guitar.

_**[Kyo]**_

_**Do you remember the nights**_

_**We'd stay up just laughing**_

_**Smiling for hours**_

_**At anything**_

_**Remember the nights**_

_**We drove around crazy in love**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**We'll be safe and sound**_

_**We'll take control of the world**_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to**_

_**And we'll be a dream**_

_**[Sakura]**_

_**Do you remember the nights**_

_**We made our way dreaming**_

_**Hoping of being**_

_**Someone big**_

_**We were so young then**_

_**We were too crazy**_

_**In love**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**We'll be safe and sound**_

_**We'll take control of the world**_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to**_

_**And we'll be a dream**_

_**Kyo**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**both**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**kyo(sakura)**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**(And when the lights go out)**_

_**We'll be safe and sound**_

_**(We'll be safe and sound)**_

_**both**_

_**We'll take control of the world**_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to**_

_**And we'll be**_

_**(And we'll be)**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**(when the light go out)**_

_**We'll be safe and sound**_

_**both**_

_**We'll take control of the world**_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to**_

_**And we'll be a dream**_

As the song finished, their class mates clapped and cheered. Sakura Put the guitar in its place and was about to walk off when Kyo stopped her.

"Hey Sakura" He said a bit nervous.

"Oh hey, what s up?" She said looking at him. He shook his head and put his hands on his pocket.

"I was wondering if we could hang out sometime" He asked her. And Anko had just called the next pair that would sing The start of something new.

" Oh uhh…" Sakura thought for a second, and she thought about Sasuke…then again that was just a fake, hanging out with a guy sometime wouldn't do much harm…right?

"It's okay if you don't want to Sakura" He said about to walk away.

"We can hang out sometime" Just as those words left Sakura's mouth Sasuke was getting on the stage. Kyo smiled.

"See you later then" Kyo said going back to his seat

"Sure" She turned to look at Sasuke who was just staring at her. She walked passed by him "Brake a leg"

Sasuke stood there for a moment, but went to the stage non the less, the girl who was going to sing with him was there already smiling at him.

" I'm Miyuki, it's nice to sing with you Sasuke-san" He nodded

"Well if it isn't my star pupil! Why did you take a break from stardom and come back here?" Anko said smiling at the boy she had taught how to manage and use his voice.

"I think I lost my center, I'm just trying to remember what it is…" Sasuke simply said. Itachi frowned knowing that was just a lie.

"Okay then, show me what I taught you and I'll tell you if you really lost your center" Anko sat back and waited for him to sing. Sasuke nodded.

**(Sasuke)**

_**Living in my own world **_

_**Didn't understand **_

_**anything can happen **_

_**When you take a chance**_

_**(Miyuki)**_

_**I never believed in **_

_**What I couldn't see **_

_**I never opened my heart **_

_** To all the possibilities **_

_**(both)**_

_**I know **_

_**something has changed **_

_**Never felt this way **_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new **_

_**It feels so right **_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart **_

_**The start of something new**_

_**(Sasuke)**_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that **_

_**(both)**_

_**We'd both be here tonight? **_

_**(Miyuki)**_

_**And the world looks so much brighter **_

_**(both)**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**I know that something has changed **_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**(Miyuki)**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**(both)**_

_**This could be the start **_

_**Of something new **_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**(Sasuke)**_

_**I never knew that it could happen Till it happened to me **_

_**(Miyuki)**_

_**I didn't know it before**_

_**But now it's easy to see**_

_**(both)**_

_**It's a start Of something new **_

_**It feels so right **_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start Of something new **_

_**It feels so right **_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart **_

_**The start of something new **_

_**The start of something new **_

_**The start of something new**_

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked at the floor. He was lying about losing his center but apparently it wasn't entirely a lie, he had been way off.

"Well, I hope you can find it soon… Next time you can pick your pair until you find someone you'll confortable with" Anko said wanting to help him. Sasuke smirked.

"Actually Anko I have an idea who could fit those requirements" He said as a matter of fact.

"Oh is that so, bring her to the stage then" Anko said giving him a second chance. Miyuki stood there ignored, she simply took her leave to her sit and glared at the stage. Sasuke smirked at Sakura who got the messege and she sighed and stood up walking to the stage.

" Sakura, well you couldn't have picked a better girl right now she's one of the top in my class and the most extroverted too" Anko said

" Thank you" Sakura said to Anko and looked at Sasuke. "So, what are we doing?"

" I have two choices for you but …I want to play the guitar so just follow I think it's one of your top 5 in your ipod" Sasuke said and took the guitar.

" I lost my ipod" She said looking at him accusingly.

"No you didn't, you left it in my car and never asked for it back"

"You know that's almost as bad as Reading a girls diary" Sakura said

" I can live with that" He smirked and started playing seeing Sakura quickly caught on. (two is better than one – boys like girls ft. taylor swift)

_**(Sasuke)**_

_**I remember what you wore on the first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought hey**_

_**You know, this could be something**_

_**'Cause everything you do and words you say**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away**_

_**And now I'm left with nothing**_

_**(Sakura joined in)**_

_**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_**(Sakura)**_

_**I remember every look upon your face**_

_**(Sasuke)**_

_**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**_

_**You make it hard for breathing**_

_**(both)**_

_**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**_

_**I think of you and everything's okay**_

_**I'm finally now believing**_

_**Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two is better than one**_

_**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_**(Sasuke)**_

_**I remember what you wore on the first day**_

_**You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)**_

_**(both)**_

_**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**_

_**Maybe two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**And you've already got me coming undone**_

_**And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you**_

_**'Cause, baby, two is better than one**_

_**There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**_

_**But I'll figure out with all that's said and done**_

_**Two is better than one, two is better than one**_

Sasuke smiled at Sakura, a real smile, a sweet smile. And she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"That is marvelous! I like you two singing, so in harmony. You'll be partners for the year" Anko finished "Well that is our class for today, and free selection will be next week also bring me a piece of a musical, which ever you like and we'll practice it next week, Have a nice day Maggots" and she left.

" I guess we're partners" Sasuke said

" I guess we are, by the way that was a whole lot better than earlier. The song wasn't really you anyway" She laughed a bit.

" Or maybe you just made the difference.." He put the guitar in its place and left a stunned Sakura on the stage.

"What does that mean?" She thought to herself, maybe she was just over thinking it.

"By the way" She broke away from her thoughts looking at the retreating Sasuke. " I'm not giving you your ipod back" And he ran off.

"WHAT?! Give it back!" And she ran out after him. Unknown to them, a black haired boy was watching them.

"Sakura…" He whispered before going to the principal's office.

**Hi! I finally updated! I'm sorry for the wait. But I've had a hard time at college and I can barely write anything besides homework. Plus logic class had no logic -.-**

**Please comment and let me know what you think.**

**Ja'ne ^-^**


End file.
